


The Box

by Tirnel



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gifts, M/M, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirnel/pseuds/Tirnel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William comes into his office to find a mysterious red box. Who knew the decisions he'd make concerning it would lead him here.</p><p>Grelliam, GrellxEric, EricxAlan (if you squint). Warnings: Graphic sex, language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Box

**Author's Note:**

> *~*I know it's way past Valentine's Day but this came to me while I waited for work.*~*

 

"To My Darling, William on Valentine's Day, Love Grell."

William's eyebrow twitched in irritation as he read the card in the box that sat on his desk. He should have known who it was from just by the colour of the box. William half hoped that with all the overtime he had given Sutcliff that the sad excuse for a reaper would forget about the holiday, but it seemed that was too much to ask for. At least it was just a seemingly plain, ordinary box, filled with some unknown gift and not the reaper himself dressed in some ridiculous, not to mention inappropriate outfit. Spears shook his head at the thought and a light shade of pink dusted his cheeks, quickly turned to anger at even entertaining such a ludicrous notion that he may even have had the slightest enjoyment in such thinking. After all, Sutcliff was nothing but a nuisance. He picked up the box and tossed it into the wastebasket beside his desk and got to work.

At least, he tried, but after a while his mind went back to the mysterious box and what may lie within. Chocolates? Not unless it was the smallest box of chocolates ever created. If it was too small for chocolates then it was, thankfully, too small for Grell to be laying in wait to pop out and surprise him, which was absurd to think, in any case. Besides, Sutcliff was out on collections. William once again shook his head and went back to work, and with determination he did manage to forget about the tiny box, working late into the evening.

Once he dotted his last "i" and crossed his last "t", it was time to clock out. He reached over and switched off the desk lamp and stood, retrieving his jacket. Straightening it on his person he glanced over at the wastebasket and noted it was empty. He had been so caught up in his work he had not noticed the cleaning lady come in to straighten his office. Not that it ever really needed it as William T. Spears was one to keep his office as neat as a pin, unlike some other members in the Dispatch that he could mention. He silently congratulated himself as he left his office and started down the hall. He had wanted to forget about it and he had. But then why was curiosity setting in again and perhaps a hint of regret? Too late to find out now.

There's still time. Garbage won't be collected until morning. His inner voice argued. He adjusted his glasses and headed to the nearest exit and around to the back of the building where the dumpsters sat. What would his colleagues say if they saw William T. Spears poking around in a dumpster with his death scythe? Undoubtedly the improper use of a death scythe would be one thing mentioned. But it was either that, or strip his jacket and tie and go dumpster diving. By the time he sighted the blasted thing, however, he was almost prepared to. Thankfully this dumpster mostly contained discarded papers. William quickly stuffed it into his coat pocket with a nervous glance, wondering if he had been seen. Adjusting his glasses, he turned and headed for home.


	2. Masquerade

He had to admit there was a certain beauty to it that pleased him. A jeweled blue rose upon entwining silver to form the stem and clasp. It looked custom made. No doubt it had cost the buyer a small fortune. There was no way Sutcliff could have afforded it on his salary, not unless he scrimped and saved and cut back on the luxuries. What sacrifices had he made to be able to purchase such a piece? Come to think of it, he had been working a lot of overtime lately. Did he dare wear it?

William glanced at it in the mirror to where it on sat on top of his dresser. One must always abide by the rules and to wear such an accessory would break the rules regarding dress code. Disregard for the rules only leads to chaos. His scythe in one hand, a cup of coffee in the other and he was out the door for another long day at the office.

"William~"

Dear God, no. But there was no denying that voice. William glanced up at his source of torment, smiling back at him like a love-struck teenager. "What do you want, Sutcliff?"

"Do I need a reason to visit my favorite hunk?"

"Yes, you do. Such as to turn in completed paperwork, which I doubt as to why you are here," replied William, resuming his work. "Now, unless there is some sort of emergency that needs my attention, get back to work." Grell giggled lightly, walked over to the side of William's desk, and perched himself on the edge.

"OH!" he clutched at his heart, "Oh, my heart!" He feigned a swoon and lay over the top of the desk.

"Sutcliff…"

"My heart, it's bleeding. Is there a skilled, handsome doctor in the room that can heal me of these pains of love?"

"The infirmary is on the second floor," was William's impassive response. "Now, out." Grell formed his mouth into a pout, his gaze flicked to Will's plain, unadorned tie before righting himself.

"Can't blame a girl for trying," he shrugged. At the door, he paused, "Did you at least look at it before you tossed it?"

"No I did not." It was technically the truth. He had, after all, done just that. That fact that he later retrieved it he decided to keep to himself. What Grell did not know would not hurt him. Honestly, this pitiful excuse for a grim reaper should get over this ridiculous infatuation, before order could no longer resist the chaos. The very thought of that happening horrified William.

Grell forced a laugh, "You really know how to break a maiden's heart."

William responded, "Perhaps, but I see no maidens in this room." He thought he heard actual hurt in Grell's voice, however, decided to pass it off as another act.

"So cruel," Grell replied softly, shutting the door behind him. Arms crossed, his heels clicked on the floor in the direction of his own office. "So cruel, indeed," he muttered.

"Everything all right, Senpai?"

Grell lifted his gaze from the floor to his subordinate standing in the hall with a few of his colleagues. 'What a sweet kid.' He flashed him a smile. Showtime. "Why of course, Ronnie."

"Are ya' sure?" Ya' seemed kinda down just now."

"Oh!" he laughed, "Dear, that's nothing. William was just being an ass. Think nothing of it," he said with a wave of his hand. He grasped the junior reaper's chin with the other, "Thank you for caring." Then grasping both of Ronald's shoulders, he grinned, "Now, back to work, before Chilly Willy has a fit." Releasing the other reaper from his grasp, he continued on his way.

"Drinks later?" Ronald hollered after him.

"Not tonight, Ronnie, thanks," he replied without looking back.

Once he was in the sanctity of his office, the door locked, he allowed his mask to come off. Another brilliant performance by the deadliest of actresses. A tear rolled down his cheek. He looked at the paperwork piled on his desk, then at the picture frame sitting to the side of it. He sniffed, walking over to pick it up. The only picture he had managed to get of him and William together. It was taken not long after they received their new glasses upon graduating from the Academy. The day after Grell had fallen in love with William. William had not changed much, his hair now worn slicked back instead of the mussed look he had in the picture. Grell, on the other hand, had changed a lot. His hair, once short and spiked, was now long and flowing down past his waist.

He knew William thought his affections had no more meaning than a school girl professing her love for her favorite idol. But Will was wrong. This was so much more than a crush. The man was blind, not just literally, and Grell was tired. No, he was beyond tired. He was exhausted. He had pursued the man for over a century, trying various ways to win his affections only to be shot down over and over again. This time was the last. Oh, if only William knew how much time and effort into the gift. How much he sacrificed to be able to afford it and all the overtime he had put in. He had worked his ass off. Literally. He had cut back on his grocery bill, including refraining from self indulgences. He hadn't purchased a new outfit in months! And don't get him started on the beauty products! Wearing as little makeup as he could allow himself to be seen in public with. But William didn't care. Grell doubted he ever would. If there was ever anything under that cold exterior, it had long ago been snuffed out. No. If Will loved anyone or anything, it was the desk he was married to. In a fit of jealous rage and frustration, Grell threw the picture at the wall with all his strength. The glass broke and the frame splintered into bits. He screamed and shoved the paperwork and everything else off his desk. Setting about to trashing the rest of his office before finally sitting down amongst the mess to cry some more.

_KNOCK, KNOCK_

Grell raised his head up off the floor, adjusting the red frames of his glasses so they would sit straight. He must have fallen asleep. The person on the other side of the door knocked again. "Grell?" It was only Ronald. He looked around at the unsightly state of his office. 'Oh, dear!"

"Senpai, open up! Did ya' fall asleep or something? Boss is gonna be pissed if he finds out."

"Just a second, Ronnie!" he called, scrambling to his feet he attempted to smooth out his appearance and fix the small amount of makeup he had applied that morning. Tiptoeing over items, he made his way to the door, opening it just enough to poke his head out.

"Geez," Ronald griped, "it's about time. I've been out here forever tryin' to raise ya'. You must really sleep like the dead." He smiled and made Grell's signature hand signal as he spoke.

"Enough with the jokes, how can I help you, love?"

"No one's seen ya' for hours. Ya' missed lunch and everything. So I came to check on ya'."

"What time is it?"

Ronald checked his watch, "It's almost three. Don't you have to go out on collections soon?"

Grell's eyes widened and he shrieked in alarm; racing to the other end of the room to retrieve his death scythe. "William's going to kill me." He fussed about the messy room in search for his To Die List. Ronald whistled as he stepped into the room.

"What happened in here?"

"I was redecorating," he lied.

"But I thought-"

"Shut up and help me find that list!" he snapped. Ronald wisely shut his mouth and began to help look. He'd rather not piss off the crazy red head any further.

They say silence is golden. But in the case of Grell Sutcliff it could be downright terrifying. For who knew what the menace was up to when he was not in here bothering William. He had not seen Sutcliff since that morning and William could not determine if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Still, he had managed to finish his work and leave for home at a decent hour.

Alone, he walked out of his office. Alone, he walked home. Alone, he sat at the kitchen table and ate his supper. Alone, he took a shower and readied himself for bed and alone he laid himself down atop it. "Damn." He muttered a curse as he lied in darkness. The emptiness of his flat began to weigh down upon him. William T. Spears is feeling lonely? 'Absurd.' He shut his eyes before slowly opening them once more to further ponder his situation. Would it really be so bad? Did he have to live an eternity alone? No one to be there to greet him when he returned from a hard day of work? He decided he could not seem the harm in resisting anymore. Tomorrow he would see about getting a pet.

Sutcliff dragged himself back into his office and gazed at the mess. Heaving a sigh, he went about straightening the place up. He guessed he should be grateful that no one had reported the fact that he had trashed his office. Heaven knows what Will would have done to him, other than a lecture on the destruction of company property and proper behavior for a member of the London Dispatch. Will! He suddenly remembered smashing his precious treasure against the wall. He scurried over being mindful of the glass he carefully lifted the picture from the broken splintered wood. He gazed at the picture once again. Did he really have the guts to call it quits after all this time? He crumpled it and shoved it into the pocket of his favorite red coat.

In a red nightgown with his hair pulled up out his way by a hair comb, Grell sat in front of his vanity to remove the little bit of makeup he had applied. "Meow," a sleek black cat jumped onto the flat surface seeking attention from his owner. "Hello, Sweetie." He smiled sadly as he scratched the feline's chin. "Looks like you'll be the only man to share my bed with me tonight." He picked up the cat as he stood and pulled the comb from his hair to allow his red locks to fall down his back. Setting the cat down on his bed, he then removed his glasses and laid them on the nightstand before pulling back the covers and sliding under the merlot colored sheets. "Good night, Bassy." He turned out the light and the cat named 'Bassy' curled up on Grell's stomach. If he was going to move on, Grell believed some changes were in order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cat is not Sebastian. Grell merely named the cat after him. Just wanted to make that clear.


	3. Unvieled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *~*~*  
> !!Smut alert!! (more like half a lemon, lol).  
> *~*~*

“Boss, Grell’s crazy!” Ronald burst into William’s office slamming the door behind him, fear splashed across his face.  
“There had better be more, Mr. Knox,” William stated simply when the young blond failed to elucidate further on the matter. Before he could do so, he was knocked on his hindquarters when the door burst open again and Eric Slingby stepped into the room.  
“Boss, ya’ gotta do somethin’ with the freak,” gesturing down the hall with a thumb pointed over his shoulder.  
William’s eyebrow twitched upward, “Has he killed anyone?”  
“Not that we know of,” answered Eric. Ronald rolled his eyes.  
“Harmed himself in any way?”  
“Well…not exactly,” Ronald looked off to the side.  
“Well, either he has or he hasn’t. Look, Mr. Knox, Mr. Slingby, there is work to be done. If it is merely Sutcliff up to his usual antics, though I’d prefer it if he was working instead…”  
Ronald gave a start, “Ah!” Looking down at the files in his hands before holding them out to William, “He asked me to give these to you. That’s another weird thing; he didn’t want to bring them himself. He said he was too busy, something about being too behind in paperwork.”  
Sutcliff was doing paperwork? Willingly? William took the files and examined them closely, searching for inaccuracies. His eyes widened. Not only were they complete but they were right. Not a single mistake. Odd indeed, but this was a time of joy. Sutcliff was working! Better still, he was not going to be coming in to bother William while he was trying to work with his declarations of love and innuendos! Oh happy day! William almost didn’t want to believe it, the only thing to do was to wait and see what the day would hold.  
William T. Spears then did something rather unexpected. The corners of his mouth twitched in an upwards motion to form a smile, then, he did something that gave the other two reapers that were in the room a fright. He laughed, paused, then laughed some more.  
“Eric?” Ronald urgently whispered.  
“I reckon the stress finally got ta him,” he reasoned, “Now both of ‘ems barmy.” With a glance to each other, they silently agreed to quietly sneak away.  
William never saw Grell Sutcliff that day, nor the next day, nor the day after. Grell continued to send finished reports, and other various paperwork, by way of Ronald Knox, who would, with trepidation come, drop off the reports until he realized his boss appeared to be back to normal. A month went by, and still no Sutcliff. William could get used to this, paperwork being completed and in on time. In fact, Sutcliff hadn’t screwed up once. He could’ve kissed that effeminate face.  
But to do that, he would have to see him. It was back, taunting him whenever his mind wandered to the crimson reaper, this foreign feeling that did not belong, especially when that red haired menace was concerned. He shook his head and repeated his mantra, “I hate Sutcliff.”  
‘Coward.’  
He sighed. Yes, he was a coward for not even being able to admit to himself that he was sorry for the way he had treated him. ‘And that you miss him.’ William growled at his inner voice. He could not possibly have developed feelings for that being.  
*~*~*~*~*  
“Can’t a woman change her style without everyone and the whole world staring at her like she’s some sort of a freak?” Eric resisted the immediate answer that came to him at Grell’s question.  
“Folks are just surprised, ya know? It was so sudden. They were used to the other you.”  
“I’m still me!”  
“Explain that to Ron! The poor boy’s scared for ya. But he can’t approach ya ‘cause ya got him scared shitless. Hell, I’m scared of ya! This isn’t you.”  
“Maybe you just don’t know the real me! Ever think of that?”  
They were beginning to draw a crowd. As standing in the hall screaming at each other is bound to do. Grabbing one of Grell’s wrists, he dragged the smaller man to the nearest empty room he knew to be empty, a supply closet.  
“What are you-“ Grell’s question was cut off as he was shoved inside followed by Eric. Eric shut the door behind him then turned around in the cramped space only to be met with a hand connecting to his face. “I know the rumors around this office, but I’ll have you know I’m not the whore everyone believes me to be. I will not the type of woman to be taken advantage of. I know at least half of what they say about you is true.”  
“I highly doubt anyone could take advantage of you, Grell.”  
“Then why’d you drag me in here?” he questioned. He knew full well what tended to happen in these types of closets.  
“In case ya didn’t notice, we were starting ta draw a crowd.” Grell crossed his arms and stuck out his lower lip. “Look, Grell, ya got friends who care about ya. Ya hole yerself in your office, only leaving when ya need ta go out and collect some souls. If anyone tries ta talk ta ya, ya bite their heads off and don’t get me started on what ya done ta the boss.”  
“William?”  
“Yeah, the other day he mmf-!” Grell’s lips were against his, kissing him. Eric responded, kissing him back before remembering himself. He pulled away. “What about William?” He asked, knowing the red head’s long relationship with their boss as he believed it.  
“Tsk. Forget about William,” Grell answered frostily, “I’ve forgotten about him.” Anything Eric was going to say back was forgotten as Grell placed kisses first on Eric’s lips then made his way down to his neck. Any other reservations Eric may have had were lost as well once Grell nibbled on his ear. Grabbing the red head’s face, he kissed him hard. Grell’s parted his mouth to allow Eric to plunge his tongue passionately into his. Eric’s fingers found Grell’s tie and pulled it loose. Kissing Grell’s neck while his hands un-tucked Grell’s shirt before sliding under the fabric to feel the soft, smooth skin beneath it. Grell’s raked his fingernails along Eric’s scalp. They sought each other’s mouths again. Eric grasped onto Grell’s belt and began unfastening it.  
“Mm,” Grell gave a start, pulling away while pushing Eric’s hands away. “Not here.”  
“Where?” he gasped anxiously. Anywhere would do.  
Grell bit his lip in thought for a moment, “My place, tonight, after work. We’ll leave separately.” Grell pushed past him before he could do anything else. Wondering to himself just exactly what he thought he was doing, but as quickly as he began to wonder he pushed it from his mind.  
Eric made his way back to the office he shared with his partner, Alan Humphries. He too wondered what he was getting into. Somehow he had managed to arrange to hook up with Grell Sutcliff, of all people! It was some time since he had bedded with another male, but he was certain he could manage. He wasn’t going to back out, but he reckoned he’d keep this score to his self. Even if half the office already thought he’d had his way with the red already.  
When he arrived at Grell’s door that night, he knocked upon it gently. It opened and he slipped inside. Grell must have arrived only moments before he did as he was still in his work uniform. For some reason Grell was very nervous. “W-would you like something to drink?” he asked shyly.  
“Something strong, if ya got it.” He had a feeling he was going to need it. Grell preferred wine, but he kept a small variety of stronger liquors around for guests. He lifted a bottle of whiskey out of the liquor cabinet and two glasses as Eric took a seat on the end of a red settee. Grell sat himself down on the far end of the settee, away from Eric.  
Before Eric could even get the glass to his mouth, Grell downed his, poured another, downed that one and was about to pour a third when Eric exclaimed, “Easy Grell!” He eyed the reaper, “Look at ya, you’re a bundle o’ nerves. Relax, it’s just sex and it’s not like we’re total strangers.”  
“Right,” Grell smiled faintly without making eye contact. Eric knocked back his shot. “Can we just get this over with before I lose my nerve?”  
“Geez, Grell,” Eric sat his glass down on the coffee table, “Ya make it sound like it’s your first time. This was your idea. If you’re not wanting to go through with it, just day so and I’ll leave.” Eric stood up. Grell quickly followed.  
“No! I do...It’s just…” he shook his head, placing a hand on Eric’s arm. “Please, Eric. I want this.” He looked him in the eyes. His face flushed by the alcohol. His grip tightened on Eric’s arm tightened. “I need this.”  
As he gazed into the eyes behind the red framed glasses, it occurred to Eric that he needed to rethink his opinion of Grell Sutcliff. He mostly put up with Grell for Alan’s sake as the two were close friends. However, Eric had many preconceived notions about Grell, largely by the ‘talk around the water cooler’. And one can’t exactly blame him either for believing it. Grell was always saying he was an actress. The world was his stage, and he never failed to deliver. Tonight, however, Eric was seeing Grell for the first time. The mask was off.  
Grell was a looker, he had to admit but always thought Grell was dangerous territory, too much of a risk. Grell Sutcliff wasn’t exactly known for his sanity and fooling around with the boss’ squeeze could lead to more trouble and therefore had considered him off limits and kept the ginger at arm’s length. Now he had him in his arms…  
*~*~*~*  
The pain was almost unbearable, but oh, it felt so good. He didn’t want him to stop. In fact, he wished he’d ram into him harder. His muscles tightened around Eric’s hardened member. Arching his back, he screamed, digging his nails into Eric’s back as he spent himself, his seed spilling forth between their bodies. Eric started pounding into him harder and faster until his body tensed all over. He emptied himself, groaning with gratification. Once he finished, he pulled himself out and lay panting beside Grell on the bed. Grell rolled over to lie atop Eric’s chest, propping himself up to look down upon the other reaper. Cupping Grell’s cheek in his hand, “You’re gorgeous, Red,” he said huskily before drawing him down for a kiss, enjoying the feel of Grell’s skin against his.  
“Eric?”  
“Hmm?”  
“I’m sorry. About the way I’ve been acting, I mean. I recently decided I needed to make some changes in my life, but it’s been so hard. I’ve been taking out my frustrations on everyone else, especially Ronnie.”  
“Well apart from the obvious ones,” he fingered Grell’s hair, “what changes are you talking about, Red? You and the boss break up?”  
Grell stood up from the bed in a rage; “Out!” he ordered and pointed to the door.  
“Well I guess that answers that question.”Eric rose from the bed and began the search for his trousers. Grell covered himself in a silk robe.  
“And for your information, that cold hearted bastard and I did not break up. You can’t break off something that doesn’t exist.” Arms crossed, he turned his back to Eric. Eric took a moment to process this information.  
“You and the boss were never together?”  
“No,” he answered curtly, “and I’ve decided he’s no longer worth pursuing and thank you so much for rubbing it in.” He glanced back at Eric. “I thought I told you to leave.”  
“Ya gotta give me a second to gather my things, alright? Where’s my shirt and tie?”  
“Staircase.” Sitting down on the bed he grabbed a pillow and hugged it to his chest. Eric glanced back over his shoulder as he left in search for his missing clothes to see Grell bury his face in the pillow. He didn’t see the cat lying on the step near the discarded clothing. Bassy gave him a fright when the cat hissed at him and darted away.”  
“Crazy demon cat,” he muttered. He picked up said clothing and put them on. He found his jacket and gloves on the living room floor. Slinging the jacket over his shoulder, he opened the front door. He turned and looked back at the stairs; he hesitated. He shut the door with a frustrated moan.  
‘Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why is it you always screw things up? He probably would have stayed the night if you hadn’t blown up at him.’  
‘But then he had to go and remind me of what I’m trying to forget.’ He waited to hear the front door close before he allowed himself to cry. The buzz from the alcohol was wearing off and he realized just how much his ass was beginning to hurt. He always imagined losing his virginity differently, with a different man. But Grell didn’t want to think about that. Over a century of waiting to give himself to William all done away with in one night to a man he didn’t love. Or even know, not really. And in his desperation for change he had hastily cut off his precious locks. Now when he looked in the mirror he was reminded of the day he fell in love with Will. He let out a sob and clutched the pillow tighter. ‘Will.’  
A hand pressed warmly against his back. He looked in shame and fear at being caught in such a vulnerable state at the face of the one who had found him. “Eric!” He gasped, “W-what are you-”  
“I couldn’t leave a damsel in distress, now could I?” He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and used it to dry the tears from Grell’s cheeks. “It wouldn’t sit right with me to just fuck ya and leave ya in this state. Ya can scream at me all ya want, but I’m staying right here till I decide its okay for me to leave ya alone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *~*~*~*  
> Greetings, my lovelies! Another chapter done. I’m not happy with the opening scene, but couldn’t get it the way I wanted. If Will seemed too OOC send your complaints to my Darling ‘Bassy’, she approved the scene.  I love ya, Bassy, Chu~! Grell’s changes were gonna be a bit more drastic but then the story went in a different direction, scenes changed, yada, yada, yada….Till next week (if not sooner) Chu~! <3


	4. Recalculating

_‘Come by my office as soon as you get this._

_~The Deadly Efficient Reaper, Grell Sutcliff’_

Ronald Knox hesitantly knocked on his mentor’s door. He heard a soft ‘thud’ then someone on the other side of the door fumbling with the knob. It opened to reveal Eric Slingby. “Morning Knox,” he greeted as he hurriedly slipped past him. Was Ronald imagining things or was Eric’s clothes more rumpled than usual? He also thought he had caught a whiff of Grell’s perfume. As soon as Ronald stepped foot inside his face was buried in the fabric against Grell’s chest.

“Ronald, I’m so sorry. Can you ever forgive me? It was most unladylike for me to take my frustrations out on you, my sweet child.”

“S-senp-” Ronald tried to speak but his face was too buried to do so without getting a mouthful of fabric. “Have I lived to be carried in a basket like a barrow of butcher’s offal; and to be thrown into the Thames? Well, if I be served another trick, I’ll have my brains ta’en out, and butchered, and given to a dog for a new year’s gift.” Ronald tried tapping Grell’s arm but he was too wrapped up in his theatrics to notice. “That rogue slighted me into a river with as little remorse as he would have drown’d a bitch’s blind puppies. I had been drowed, but I have been rescued out of the depths by a strong and handsome knight. And last night, under the light of the pale moon, our bodies-”

Through much squirming and twisting, Ronald finally managed to maneuver his head into a position where he could speak, “Senpai, I forgive ya, just stop choking me!”

“OH!” Grell released the hold he had on the young reaper. He leaned, gingerly, on the edge of his desk. “I tell you, Ronnie, sex is a great stress reliever.”

“Ya got lucky last night, huh?” Who was the vic-, er, I mean lucky guy?"

Holding out a manicured finger, Grell tutted at him, “Now, Ronnie, haven’t I taught you better manners than that?” He playfully chided before grinning and asking slyly, “Do you really want to know?”

The pause had given Ronald a chance to rethink and declined. He’d rather not know. If he was close friends with whoever it was, things might get a little awkward. Grell was like a mum, in a weird sort of way. “While I’m here, is there anything you need to go to the boss?”

Grell thought it over, “No, Ronnie, dearest, today I’m taking it myself.” It was a new day and Grell was a new woman. She would face the man who had screwed her over, or rather, hadn’t and get him out of her system once and for all. She had been afraid seeing William would weaken her resolve to give him up. It was time to face her fears. ‘You can do it, girl.’

oOo

William whistled as he fed his pet fish. Still dressed in his pajamas and kept whistling as he got ready for the morning. Breakfast was half a grapefruit and a piece of toast with a cup of black coffee. Suit on, tie, gloves, hair slicked back, today was the day. He was going to see Sutcliff…To make sure he wasn’t getting into trouble that is. That is, on his lunch break, a time that was swiftly approaching. A gentle knock sounded on the door. That must be him now. He doesn’t usually knock though. Perhaps, he could get away with merely inquiring of Mr. Knox as to Sutcliff’s well-being.

“Come in.” The door opened and the person presumed to be Ronald Knox walked in. “Thank you, Mr. Knox, you can set them right there, if you please.” He heard the footsteps approaching his desk. As they drew near, he caught the scent of a familiar perfume. ‘ _Thump_ ’. Ronald Knox doesn’t wear perfume. Only one person he knew wore that perfume. ‘ _Thump_ ’. He looked up. ‘ _Thump_ ’. It was him, it was Grell. Not just any version of Grell. It was the Grell he had graduated the academy with, his Grell. His heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest.

“It’s impolite to stare,” the red head barked at him. Grell had let himself in. There he was, in his usual place at this hour. Grell’s heart skipped a beat. _‘None of that now. You’re sworn to hate the man.’_ He frowned and hardened his heart as he walked across the room at the other reaper’s behest. Those cold, unfriendly eyes looked up at him. Wait. They aren’t cold. They aren’t unfriendly. It was something else. William’s gaze held. _‘What is he staring at?’_

“It’s impolite to stare,” he scolded harshly. “Here’s your bloody paperwork.” All but slamming it down, he turned to leave, but something stopped him. William had reached across the desk, half standing to do so.

“I did not give you permission to leave.” Grell watched the man awkwardly round his desk, not letting go of his hand to come stand in front of him. Why couldn’t he just let him leave? William raised his other hand to Grell’s cheek, gloved fingers caressing the skin beneath them. Then hooking a finger under Grell’s chin, he tiled the man’s head back, lowering his own to place his lips softly on his in a tender kiss. This wasn’t supposed to happen! _‘No, no,’_ “No!” He pulled himself free from William. “No more,” his voice quiet, glaring at the brunet before fleeing the room and leaving a confused William to himself. William stared after him.

“It seems I have miscalculated something.”

_‘Run after him, you dolt.’_ By the time William made it into the hall, Grell was nowhere to be seen. He wasn’t in his office either. He really could not spare the time to wait, but he would wait as long as he could. He set himself down in the chair in front of the desk.

oOo

He needed to fuck. Pure and simple. He flew down the hall in search of Eric Slingby. He burst into the office shared by Eric and Alan. Alan smiled and greeted him.

“Get out!” he shouted back. Alan started. Tea suddenly sounded lovely right now. He picked up a couple of files from his desk and scurried out of the room.

“Fuck me.”

Eric raised his eyebrows. “What?” Grell grabbed him by his tie and pulled his face close to his own.

“I said, ‘fuck me’.”

He wasn’t sure he had any lube on him, but he reckoned he could check his desk. That wasn’t his main concern, however. Grell wasn’t exactly quiet during last night’s romp. In fact, he was rather loud. Screams of pain it sounded like. Bleedin’ Hell, ya’d think Eric was murdering him. “Here? Now?”

“Yes, bend me over that fucking desk and fuck my brains out!” he screamed at him. Eric jumped to his feet and searched his desk for some lubricant. Grell came over, undoing his pants on his way. Eric found it and Grell bent himself over the desk, his little rump poised in the air. The sight of Grell’s bare ass, Eric‘s pants grew very tight.

“Ya know,” Eric began as he started preparing Grell for his entry. “These walls aren’t exactly soundproof. Do you think you can keep it quiet?”

“Let them hear.” “For my sake?”

“Fine,” he gave in huffily. Eric unfastened his pants to expose his cock. He inserted a slicked finger and began to work the muscles of Grell’s entrance, reaching around Grell’s slim waist to grab the red head’s balls and massaging them. “Mm that feels good, Eric.” Eric stroked his hand along Grell’s hardened cock. Eric inserted a second finger and had only just begun scissoring when Grell couldn’t stand it anymore. Ready or not, he wanted Eric inside him now.

“Enough,” he growled, “Come inside me Eric.”

“You’ll be sore later.”

“Just do it!” Eric didn’t argue any further. He applied the lube to his hardened member, gripping Grell by his hips, his tip brushed against Grell before pushing in with a grunt. Bleedin’ Hell, he was tight! After a moment he pushed further in. Grell bit his lip to keep and whimpered. Eric slowly pulled out to the tip before pushing back in all the way, gradually building up momentum. Grell whimpered some more, then hissed when Eric thrust particularly hard. So he began to slow down, for his sake. Grell turned his head and glared at him over his shoulder.

“Don’t you dare fucking stop!” he ordered.

“Yes, ma’am,” he breathed as he wondered what he had gotten himself into. Shy, nervous Grell was gone. The gentle, yet passionate lover he had been snogging with not long ago had been replaced with scary, volatile Grell. He wasn’t sure how he felt about that. He took Grell’s cock into his hand once more. His other hand snaked up under Grell’s remaining clothing and ran his fingertips along his back. His skin was so soft and smooth, he couldn’t help but marvel. Grell quivered beneath his touch.

“E-Eric…Nn…harder,” Grell moaned. Eric complied, thrusting with more vigor.

“Oh fuck,” Eric muttered as his eyes rolled back. Grell tightened even further. Pressure building in his abdomen. Eric was going to come. “Fuck, Grell.” He jerked as he filled his partner and rode out his orgasm. The feel of Eric’s dick pulsing inside him sent Grell over the edge, coming into Eric’s hand, moaning with delight.

“Oh, God, my eyes, I did not just see this!” The last thing he had expected to see when walking into the room was his drinking buddy with his mentor bent over the desk. The couple stared in horror at being caught with their trousers down by Ronald Knox, who stood there with a hand over his eyes and the palm of his other hand held out towards them.

“Bloody Hell, shut the door before the whole world sees us!” shouted Eric.

“Right, let me know when you are decent.” Ronald stepped out into the hall and shut the door behind him, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes. That was awkward.

“You okay, Red?” Eric asked once they were alone. “I’m not any worse than I was before,” he fibbed as they cleaned themselves up. In actuality, he felt like he could barely move. That which had started out as a dull ache, had escalated into even bigger pain. But he only had himself to blame for that.

“You can come in now, Ron,” Eric called as they adjusted the last vestiges of their clothing to their proper places.

“Knock next time,” Grell snarled as Ronald came back into the room.

“Believe me, I’ve learned my lesson. Will’s looking for ya, Senpai.” He thrust his hands into the pockets of his blazer.

Grell scowled, “What does he want?”

“I don’t know, but he didn’t look happy.”

“Well, if you see him, you can tell him from me, that I said he can take his scythe and shove it up his ass.” He stepped carefully to the door. “I’ll be in my office if you need me.”

_‘I need to speak with you regarding important matters._

_~William T. Spears’_

Grell crumpled the note he found on his desk and tossed it into the waste bin. Carefully sitting down in his chair, he laid his head on his desk, fiddling with the ink pen that lay there. ‘What am I doing?’ He asked himself, ‘I can’t go running off to fuck Eric every time Will comes near me. I don’t think my ass can take the abuse…And what the Hell was that, anyway?! Will wasn’t supposed to kiss me. He was supposed to be the same cold hearted bastard who doesn’t give a fuck about me. Oh, why did he kiss me? He couldn’t have kissed me. But he did. Maybe I should transfer to a different branch.’ He buried his head in his arms. He’d get away from William, but he’d also lose his friends. The small group that put up with his…uniqueness…had taken forever to find. He didn’t find the prospects of having to start the process over none too endearing. A knock on the door made him sit up straight. ‘Please don’t be Will.’ “Enter.” To his relief it was Ronald.

“Eric was concerned. Thought you might be a little, um, sore in a certain area. So he said he’d take your reaps for the rest of the day, okay?”

“Tell him I said, ‘thanks’, but I should really do it myself.”

“’Fraid I’m putting my foot down on this one, old mum. You’ve worked really hard lately, I think you can afford to sit today out.” He snatched Grell’s list before he could stop him and he was gone.

“Cheeky little bastard…Who are you calling ‘old mum’?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grell quotes from ‘The Merry Wives of Windsor’ by William Shakespeare, slightly modified for Grell’s theatrics.


	5. Instruction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to my darling Bassy for rping with me for the Alan/William scene.

 

He could not pinpoint just when he started to feel something for Grell. Perhaps he always had, but ignored it. There was no denying that now he did. William had stayed as long as he dared. When Grell had refused to return, he wrote him a note and left it on his desk then returned to his office, working with as much speed and ferocity as he could muster. He was too far behind for his liking. Overtime was imminent. He didn’t understand it. He gave Grell something he had always desired, and was prepared to offer more. So it came as a surprise to him when Grell had shoved him away. And what did he mean be ‘no more’? He recalled Grell’s actions since the day after Valentine’s Day; he set down his pen in realization. It didn’t seem possible, he had longed for this to happen, now that it was so; he didn’t want it this way. He smirked at his strange fate. It was preposterous. The realization of what he needed to do. Absurd. William T. Spears would have to woo Grell Sutcliff.

But how? Grell would want romance. He had little knowledge of such things. He needed help, but whom? He was regretting his decision to keep everyone at a professional level. He had believed it best to not make friends in the workplace, unfortunately that carried over to his home life as well. A knock sounding on his door roused him from his thoughts. He stood in anticipation as he bade them enter, “Grell?” his voice hopeful.

Alan Humphries smiled, “Afraid not. Were you expecting him?”

“That is not your concern,” he cleared his throat. It came out harsher than he intended. He was thankful that Humphries, like many others, were used to their boss’ cool demeanor. But unlike them, Mr. Humphries had a very level head in all matters. A very efficient reaper, indeed…and a friend of Grell’s.

“Mr. Humphries, if I may have but a moment of your time?”

“Yes, sir,” he responded politely. William offered him a seat and he took it.

“I need advice on something. It is a personal matter and I’d rather not go into more detail than is necessary.”

“I’ll be glad to offer what help I can.”

“Thank you,” he took a breath. “I need to know how to…woo someone.”

Alan was probably one of the only reapers in the Dispatch who did not think William was as cold hearted as everyone believed, but neither did he expect these words to come from the mouth of their supervisor. His mouth gaped open, wondering if he had heard correctly.

“Please, Mr. Humphries, I’m at a loss on what to do,” William implored.

Alan recovered his senses and sat in thought for a moment. “What kind of things does she enjoy doing? What kind of food does she like? What are her favorite flowers?”

“French, and roses….red ones.”

“Very romantic. Perhaps you can give her some and take her out to a nice French restaurant. That’s always a nice start. Maybe even take her dancing afterwards.”

“What if… _she_ refuses?” He saw no need to correct Alan. Though Alan wasn’t one to gossip, he’d prefer to keep identity of the mystery “woman” to himself. A rather ridiculous effort he was certain, if he succeeds. If he did succeed in starting a relationship with the red reaper, the whole of London would probably know.

“Is there a reason why she would?” Alan queried. William adjusted his glasses.

“I was a complete and total ass. She has tried over the years to win my affections, and every time I rejected her, believing her affections shallow,” he sighed, “Last time I was particularly cruel. I said some unkind things. It was meant to hurt. I have come to realize many things since. But she does not want to have anything to do with me.”

Alan nodded with understanding, “You want to win her back. What made you change your mind about her?”

“I do not see how that is relevant, but if you must know. Her last attempt was not a complete failure. I was touched by what she had done for me, but instead of thanking her, I insulted her. I got what I wanted. She’s left me alone since then, and now I find myself…missing her…I need her.”

“A date may not be the first thing on the list then. Have you attempted to make amends already?”

“I…kissed her.”

Alan grimaced, “I take it that did not go well.”

“She pushed me away and ran off before I could say or do anything else. It should have worked but it is evident I am no good at these things.”

Alan nodded, “Start with the apology next time. First chance you get. Explain how you really feel. Maybe take her the roses as evidence of your sincerity. Then take it from there. If she still feels anything for you, she’ll come around. I doubt it will take very long.”

“Thank you, Mr. Humphries. I trust you to not go spreading it around that ‘Chilly Willy’ has a crush on someone in the office. Productivity will cease and I will be forced to hand out overtime.” Alan stifled a smile at the mention of the nickname. He wondered if William knew who it was that started it.

“Understood, sir and you’re welcome,” Alan stood, “Good luck, Mr. Spears.” He started to leave but then turned around as he thought of something more to add, “One more piece of advice before I go?”

William nodded, “Please.”

“Tread carefully,” he warned, “I think Grell might be seeing someone else now. If she’s serious, it may be best to leave things alone.” Alan left the office and now it was William’s turn to sit with his mouth agape.

There he was, in his best suit, cologne, bouquet of roses in hand. William stood on Grell’s doorstep, every hair perfectly in place. He knocked on the door and waited…and waited. He knocked again, this time a little louder. He turned around and stood on the stoop. It started to rain. ‘Perfect.’

oOo

A very soggy William retracted his scythe and shot it out again to pierce the flesh once more of the already dead demon. The words of Alan echoed in his mind. Could Grell be seeing someone else now? Is that where Grell had been tonight? On a date with his new found love? Was it that demon Grell was always fawning over? The thought prompted him to mutilate the corpse a few more times.

“Mr. Spears?” panted the injured reaper who sat against the building of the alley they were in, clutching his injured arm. William had been called away from his post by Grell’s door to answer a distress signal sent by a reaper who could not handle this simple, low-level demon that had tried to steal the soul he had been sent to collect. Honestly. Spears adjusted his glasses. He walked over to the human corpse that lay near the entrance of the alley and picked up the reaper’s ledger from where it had been dropped in the tussle. He speared the body with his scythe to begin viewing the records.

‘Philip Westmore. Time of death: eleven forty-three p.m. Cause of death: Strangulation. Notes: Attempted theft by a demon. Demon: deceased. Soul: Secure. Recommends that Willoughby Johnson is re-evaluated for field work.’

Mr. Spears helped Mr. Johnson to his feet and opened a portal to take them back to their realm.

“Oh!” Grell was surprised after coming home from his date with Eric to find a dozen roses lying as close to the door in an attempt to protect them from the downpour. “Oh, please don’t be ruined,” he pleaded as he picked up the waterlogged bouquet.

“Does it say who they’re from?” Eric asked, just a little bit jealous. Grell examined them. No they didn’t. Who would be sending him roses? Grell fished his keys out of his handbag and unlocked the door. He turned on the stoop.

“Do you want to come in for a bit? I could make us some tea.”

“I’m scheduled for an early reaping in the morning, so I’d better not. I’ll see ya later, Red.” He gave Grell a kiss on the cheek and left. Grell gave a small pout and made his way to the kitchen to set the roses in the sink. Bassy padded into the room and mewed up at Grell having found his food bowl empty. “It appears mummy has a secret admirer,” he filled the bowl Bassy’s dish and gave him a pat on the head.

It would be a few weeks before anyone went on a date again. The death count had risen so no one had time for pleasures. Everyone was putting in overtime. Even William T. Spears was out of the office more than once. He could only watch Grell from a distance as he went about collecting the cinematic records. There would be time for apologies later.

A night finally came when the death count was low enough they could relax and take some time for themselves. Laughter rang out from a corner in a pub where four reapers sat gathered around a table. Eric shouted for another round to the barkeep.

“I swear it’s true!” Ronald insisted, who sat across from Eric defending his story.

“I don’t know, Ronnie, I think you might be exaggerating just a little,” teased Grell from his seat on Eric’s lap, wearing a red frock.

Alan sat awkwardly in between the three wondering how he had been dragged into this, but it was nice to be all together again, laughing and smiling. Carefully, so as not to be noticed, he watched the interactions between Eric and Grell. They looked happy enough, but how long would it last before Eric strayed? Before he got tired of the red head? Was Grell even in love with Eric? He wasn’t one to stick his nose into other people’s business, but he had to say something.

He rose from the table, “Grell, can I borrow you for a second? I want some, uh, makeup tips.”

“Of course, darling,” Grell removed himself from Eric’s lap and straightened his dress. He took Alan by the arm and led him to the restrooms. Eric watched leave with a confused look. “Alan doesn’t wear makeup.” Ronald ignorantly chugged on another beer.

“Grell, this is the ladies room,” Alan flushed. Grell made a face. “Never mind,” he said with a sigh. “Grell, I didn’t bring you away from the table to discuss makeup.”

Grell folded his arms, giving the other a meaningful look, “I knew that, honey when you told your little lie. Now, what’s on your mind?”

“How serious are you about Eric?” Grell shrugged and walked over to the mirror to check his makeup.

“Nothing’s set in stone. We’re not running off to get married or anything like that.”

“I know it’s not my place to say anything, but I feel I must speak my mind.”

Grell shrugged again, “Go ahead.”

“You know I think the world of Eric, nothing can change that, but as long as I’ve known him he’s never been what they call ‘boyfriend material’. I just don’t want you thinking something is something when it is not. I don’t want you hurt.”

“If its one thing I’ve learned, Alan is that people can change. We seem to be hitting it off.” He leaned his face in close to Alan’s with a Cheshire grin. “Are you sure you’re not jealous?” Alan tried to stop the flush that rose to his cheeks.

“O-of course I’m not jealous. I just know Eric and I know there’s someone out there who loves you and is ready to share a meaningful relationship with you. They will treat you with the respect you deserve.”

Grell eyed him suspiciously, “And who might this ‘mystery man’ be?” Alan was a crafty one. He suspected he knew more.

Alan tensed, realizing his mistake, “I’m sorry, Grell, but he came to me in the strictest confidence. I cannot betray his trust.”

“So how am I to find this mystery lover? Not that I’m giving up on Eric mind you,” he waggled his finger and bopped him on the nose, “I’m just curious.”

“He’ll come to you and I want you to listen to what he has to say…Promise me”

“Yes, I promise! Now let’s get back before they send a search party.” Alan nodded. “One last thing though.” Grell reached into his handbag and pulled out a container of face powder. He opened it, removed the poof, and bopped it on Alan’s nose, leaving behind a thick patch of powder. “There.” He said with satisfaction. He slung an arm around Alan’s shoulders and led him out of the bathroom. “Can you at least tell me if he’s a hottie?”

Eric lay naked in the bed, his mouth open and snoring softly after having spent the rest of the night making love in Eric’s apartment. Grell lie awake beside him in the dark. He knew Alan was right. He didn’t love Eric. What did Eric feel? Was he just staying with Grell out of pity? At least it showed he had a heart, unlike some other reaper he could name. But Eric was just as wild as he was, though perhaps not as impulsive. He was strong, good looking, and rebellious. Though Grell likedhim for that, he wanted someone, though strong, cool and calm. Someone who could help correct him whenever he began to step out of line. (He had had fun, but he really didn’t want another ‘Jack the Ripper’ incident.) Someone like….someone like Will.

He sighed sorrowfully; his thoughts would often turn to William, especially after having sex with Eric. He got up from the bed and stalked silently to the living room, turning on the small lamp on the end table. Not having bothered to cover himself. Going up to the bookcase, he scanned the contents for something to read. Eric wasn’t much of a reader it seemed. The top shelf was occupied by the standard books regarding rules and regulations of a dispatch officer that occupied every upcoming reaper’s shelves. Like his own, Eric’s had seen little use. At least Grell dusted his off every once in a while.

The ones on the next shelf down were few but had definitely seen more use than their brothers above. _Ultimate Pick Up Lines_ by Ernest Daily _, Oh yes! A Guide to Various Positions and Maneuvers_ by James Grey _, Prime Laughter_ by Und R. Taker _,_ obviously a pen name. _Myths and Legends of the Reaper Realm_ by Oliver Sutcliff. No relation. It had seen the most use. He pulled the one on myths off the shelf and flipped through it, but he had no interest in old wives’ tales. He place it back and removed the book by James Grey. Perhaps he could learn something. He took a seat in a tartan armchair.

From the doorway Eric watched Grell sitting in the warm glow of the lamp by his side. He hadn’t seen anyone else since their first night together having found himself growing attached to the crazy red head. As enchanting as the sight before him was, he thought of someone else who he would like to see in that position. If only he’d get the courage to talk to him. Eric had enjoyed his time with Grell and felt himself better for it, but he’d leave the decision of when they would end it up to Grell.


	6. Think Of Me Fondly

"What the hell does he want?" Grell wasn't pleased to walk into his office that morning to find a missive from William waiting for him in his inbox. He was to report to William's office immediately during lunch break, without fail. "I haven't had any foul ups lately, that I can think of, at least not any major ones." He fumed to his colleagues whilst getting a cup of tea in the break room.

"At such an odd time too," Ronald remarked, "If it were so important, why not have you come now?"

"Your work performance has improved. Perhaps he wants to congratulate you on your hard work," Alan suggested.

"I've never heard him say any kind of praise to Sutcliff in all my days here at the London Dispatch," stated Eric.

"Are you gonna go?" Ronald asked.

"It says, 'without fail'. If he, er, excuse me, Red," Eric corrected himself, "If she doesn't go, the Boss'll just track her down and do it that way. I think it's better to just get it over with."

Oh Grell would go all right. He wanted to know why William kissed him when William had made it clear to him over and over again that he hated him. Still, he was a bit apprehensive. What if William tried to kiss him again? How would he react? Grell glanced at the clock, time to get back to work.

Alan smiled after him as he left. Eric gave him a look.

"You know something, don't you, Al?"

"I have a good idea."

Ronald sat down backwards on a chair as quick as he could and scooted close to Alan. "Come on, tell!" He whined impatiently when Alan remained silent, sipping at his tea.

"I don't believe in gossip, Ronald, you know that," he reminded him before leaving the break room, taking his tea with him. Eric followed at his heals.

"I'm your partner, you can at least tell me."

"I promised Mr. Spears not to say anything."

"So he is showing appreciation for Grell's hard work?"

"Perhaps."

oOo

Grell took a deep breath before bursting into William's office without bothering to knock. "Okay, Mr. William T. Spears, you have some explaining to do!" Pointing at the spot where William was normally found. He blinked. William wasn't at his desk, nor was it covered in paperwork. It was covered in a dozen or so candles and rose petals, the candles providing the only light in the room. The shades were drawn close, soft music played from a phonograph somewhere out of sight. Grell moved forward into the room. "What's going on here?!" He shouted with his hands on his hips.

"It is unladylike to raise your voice in such a manner," William's voice floated towards him from somewhere in the darkness. Hearing the lock being engaged, Grell spun back towards the door. "It was also very rude for such a lady to run off before giving me a chance to explain myself." William admonished him.

"Well, then explain yourself!" Grell crossed his arms defensively.

William stepped into the glow of the candlelight. He wore his hair naturally, not slicked back, an image of his younger self. He could smell William's cologne as he drew closer. William took Grell's hand and bent down on one knee. "Grell," he breathed, "I have treated you unfairly and I wish to offer my sincerest apologies for my trespasses towards you. I wish to make amends," he reached into his pocket. Grell's breath caught in his throat, he could have sworn his heart stopped beating. "I was not completely truthful with you that day." He held up the item for Grell to see.

It couldn't be. William said he threw it away. Tears started to form in his eyes. "Y-you said-"

"I had thrown it out," William confessed quickly, "Admittedly without looking, but I retrieved it the same day before it could be lost."

"Why? You hate me."

"I don't hate you, Grell and one I realized the seriousness of my offenses, how much it really hurt you, I've been trying to make up for it. That was the reason for the kiss, and coming to your house. I have not had the chance to apologize since that night. I want to make it up to you and I want to start over, if you can find it in your heart to forgive me. Please believe me when I say that I am sorry." He stroked Grell's hand gently with his thumb as he held it. "But," he hesitated and looked away for a moment before returning his gaze, "If you have found someone else, I shall understand…I would not blame you." William felt Grell tremble in his grasp. Concern grew within him when Grell did not answer. "Grell, please…I…I love you."

Never before had Grell cried, real and not acted tears in front of anyone. Tears streamed down his face as he sank to floor in front of William, emotions swirling inside him. He had long dreamed of the day William would say these words to him. Surely he must be dreaming now.

"Grell," William whispered. His hand slipped into his breast pocket and pulled out his pocket handkerchief. He moved closer, releasing Grell's hand to cup the side of his face as he wiped the tears and ruined mascara away. Grell leaned into his touch. William's face closed in some more. Kneeling so very close to each other, their noses only a fraction apart.

"S-Say it again," Grell's breath brushed upon William's skin with his soft spoken request.

"I love yo-mmf," Grell's lips smashed against his before he could finish. William responded. Grell parted his mouth to allow William's tongue to slide in. Rolling their tongues over each other as they passionately fought for dominance until Grell submitted to allow William to do as he pleased, moaning in want. He ran his fingers through William's hair, grasping and pulling while William kissed along his jaw line and neck. His moans grew louder, his grip in William's hair tighter as William nibbled on his earlobe. Every kiss, every nip was slow and methodical. Grell's pants grew tight with his arousal. William leaned forward, gently pushing Grell to the floor, his hand running along Grell's body before undoing the red and white striped tie around Grell's neck and undoing the top buttons of the smaller man's shirt to suck on his collarbone. He pressed his own arousal against Grell.

Grell undid William's tie and pushed his jacket off his shoulders, William shifted to allow him to pull it all the way off. William's waistcoat came next then Grell's fingers started working on the buttons of his shirt until it hung open. William gazed down at him with longing. Grell ran his fingernails over William's fine torso with admiration. "Beautiful," he whispered. He pulled his arms free of Madame's coat then pulled William down for another. His hands strayed to William's belt buckle while William undid Grell's vest and shirt. Perfection. The fair skin beneath was just that. William kissed on his chest.

Succeeding in opening William's trousers, he reached in for what he sought, massaging William through the fabric of his underpants causing William to groan. Grell gasped when William's tongue flicked over his nipple while his fingers toyed with the other. "William," he mewled. William kicked off his shoes allowing his trousers to come off along with his undergarments as he unfastened Grell's belt. He then unlaced Grell's red and black high heeled boots, removing them one at a time. A few more kisses exchanged before William slid Grell's trousers off his body. He cupped Grell's balls before hooking a finger beneath the man's lacy underwear, sliding down as well to join the other garments scattered about them, revealing Grell's cock.

Grell nibbled and sucked on William's ear. William resumed fondling Grell's erection. William ran his thumb over the tip, smearing the precum. Grell couldn't take it anymore, "Lube, right hip pocket," he said with desire. William fished around for the trousers, trailing kisses along the pale body beneath him, dipping his tongue into his navel as he went, stopping to look for them when he couldn't locate them. He looked at Grell questioningly when he pulled out the bottle. Grell gave him a coy smile and a shrug a shoulder.

William smeared some oil onto his fingers and inserted a finger into Grell's opening. Grell arched his back slightly at the intrusion, his heart hammering in his chest before relaxing as William began massaging the muscles to loosen them. Inserting a second finger, he began to scissor him, stretching him before finally inserting a third. Grell moaning as he was overwhelmed with pleasure. He watched William with half lidded eyes as he removed his fingers and applied the lubricant to his erection. Grabbing Grell's ass, he lifted him off the floor to insert himself, pausing a moment to let Grell adjust to his width before burying himself further. He began to move back and forth.

"Nn~…William," Grell moaned. William took Grell's hand and kissed his palm followed by his wrist. Grell hooked his legs around William, moving in time with William's movements. William repositioned himself, seeking a new angle, his thrusts coming harder enjoying the wonderful sensation of Grell around him, loving him fully. "Oh Will," Grell sobbed, "My sweet William." He raggedly kissed him in various places, tasting the salty flesh that had become coated in a thin sheet of sweat.

William shifted again. Grell cried out in ecstasy, drowning in pleasure as William found that organ inside him. He thrust harder, repeatedly hitting it. Grell began to tense beneath him. William's breath came in pants, grunting and moaning. Grell pressed himself harder against William's body. Drops of sweat fell from William's forehead. His breath hitching as he came filling him completely as he rode out his orgasm.

Taking Grell's cock in his hand, he stroked it until Grell shuddered and released himself with a cry. His seed expelled between their abdomens. He sobbed as William planted soft kisses on his face, murmuring to him all the while. Grell's hands shook as he placed them on either side if his lover's face. Their foreheads pressed together as they lay still in the low light. Grell's tears had stopped, he giggled in realization when a thought crossed his mind.

"What's so funny?" William asked.

"I think my lunch break ended some time ago," he said in amusement.

"As your supervisor, I'll see to it that you receive the proper discipline for it."

"Is that a promise?" Grell giggled again, taking Will's lower lip between his teeth and sucking on it. William held Grell and kissed him fully. A question formed in Grell's mind, hesitating to ask to ask it, afraid of what the answer may be. "Will, what happens now? Are we…was this just a onetime thing?"

"I intend for this to continue, if you wish, but if we do, we must set some ground rules. If you like, we shall discuss them over dinner tonight at Adèle."

Grell gasped, he always wanted to go to that famous French restaurant, but had never been able to afford it. Grell then laughed, "Doesn't the date usually come before the sex?" William withdrew from him and offered a hand to help Grell up, escorting him to his private bathroom where they could clean up.

"Are you unsatisfied with my methods?"

"No," Grell answered in haste. They put themselves back together, buttoning up clothes and tucking in shirts. Grell bent down and picked up their ties. He grinned and held his own out to William, holding William's black one behind his back. "Here."

"That's yours, not mine."

"I know," Grell purred, "But I've seen the way your secretary looks at you and this will mark you as my territory." He dangled it front of him. "Please, Will, just this once? I'll wear yours and you wear mine?"

"I'd prefer it if people didn't know that you and I are now seeing each other, they might think I've begun to show favoritism," William stated firmly, Grell's face fell, "However," he continued, "I am willing to compromise. As my tie is the standard, regulation tie required of all reapers, you can wear mine. I shall keep yours in my pocket. If Miss Brandon chooses to make a move, I shall fend her off with my scythe until my lady comes and rescues me, fair?"

"Fair," Grell agreed.

oOo

Eric took three steps, turned and retraced them. He turned, and did so again, repeating the process again and again.

"Eric, I've told you, Grell isn't in any kind of trouble," Alan tried again to reinsure his partner.

"Then why isn't he back yet?" The time for lunch was well other with and he had yet to see Grell return to his office.

"Perhaps Mr. Spears took him out to lunch and they stayed for dessert," Alan blushed over his files at where his thoughts took him. He took the fact that Grell had not returned yet as a good sign for Mr. Spears.

"That's absurd, Al, and you know it."

"Mm," he hummed a response as he tried to concentrate.

What could they be doing?" Alan was trying not to think about that, but Eric's wonderings aloud was making that difficult. It was like thinking of your parents in bed.

Grell floated down the hallway, the tile beneath him had turned to clouds, and the walls had become an endless pink sky, petals drifted down from unknown source to litter his path. No one could possibly as happy as he was at this moment. He'd had to pinch himself a few times to be sure to make sure. He was jerked from his cloud when someone grabbed him and pulled him through a doorway.

"Are you alright, Grell, did he punish you?" Eric fussed over him, examining him for any signs of physical abuse. His hair was slightly mussed and he wore the standard black tie instead his favorite red and white one, but that was all he could see that was out of the ordinary.

Grell's smile grew into a large grin, "Depends on your point of view. For me, it was absolute torture!" he squealed and hugged himself. "I thought it would never end, I rather hoped it wouldn't," he sighed, "but alas it did." He pouted slightly before perking back up, "Dear William was so slow and methodical, I'm afraid it has made me late getting back to work. So I shall be working some overtime tonight to be sure." His lashes fluttered and he made a small sound in his throat that sounded a bit like a small laugh.

Eric gaped in disbelief. Alan grabbed his mug off his desk, "I'm going to go get some more tea." He had heard more than enough. "I'm happy for you Grell," he said with a smile as he left the room.

"B-but," Eric said in confusion before becoming enraged, "He can't do that! He's the one that made you late!" Eric grabbed the doorknob, "I'm gonna go give that bastard a piece of my mind," He flung the door open, "Show him what he do with that stick of his," he muttered angrily.

"Eric, wait!" Grell grabbed him by the arm and tried to pull him back into the office. Eric continued down the hall, dragging Grell with him. "Eric, you don't understand! I want the overtime!"

"It's unfair to you, Red. You need to stand up for yerself, and if you won't do it, I will."

"Eric!"

Work in the Dispatch office ceased to watch the spectacle as Eric Slingby stormed down the hall with Grell Sutcliff clinging to him, pulling on his arm, digging his heels into the floor, anything to try and get the other reaper to stop. Eric threw the door to William's office open, his scythe propped on one shoulder. His hand slammed down on the desk in front of their supervisor. "Ya gone too far, Mr. Spears. Every employee is to be treated fairly and equally. Punishing a reaper for something that is beyond their control just 'cause ya don't like him is wrong!"

William gazed up at him, "What are you talking about, Mr. Slingby?"

Eric pulled Grell out from behind him and pointed, "I'm talking 'bout Red! Ya abuse her for no reason at all! Smack her around! I'm not saying she doesn't make mistakes, but you take it too far! It's malicious and abuse of your power. Downright discrimination and I will not stand for it! Giving him overtime, when it was you who made him late for work."

William rose from his chair, "What I do with Sutcliff during our free time is no concern of yours. He was the one who begged for more even though I gave him the chance to say 'no'."

"He doesn't know how to say 'no' to you! You lord your position over-"Eric stopped ranting to stare at Grell who was giggling, "Grell, this isn't funny."

Grell looked at him with appreciation, "Oh, my gallant knight. You misunderstand. It's not that kind of overtime." He hinted the deeper meaning then stroked Eric's face in a loving manner, "Thank you for defending me. And for everything you've done. I'll cherish the time we had." He placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Are you breaking up with me?" he said in realization.

"We were never going to last and you know it."

"Aye, I did, but that does not mean I'm a little sad to hear ya say it. I've gotten to like ya, Red." He fingered a lock of Grell's hair.

"We can still be friends," Grell said with a smile, "I'd like it if we were."

"Don't let him hurt you, Red," He pulled him into one last kiss, "Else I'll be having something to say about it." Grell put his arms around Eric and hugged him tightly. Eric's head rested against Grell's, his eyes closed as they embraced. He opened them, seeing William stood rooted to his spot, watching them and looking none too happy. Eric shoved himself away from the red head, "Sorry Boss, my mistake," he apologized quickly before darting from the room, feeling like a child that had gotten caught with his hand in the biscuit jar.

William, though greatly relieved to find it wasn't that demon that had momentarily taken his Grell, he couldn't help but feeling jealous at the sight of the two together. "Back to work, Sutcliff," he said coolly after Eric had fled the room.

Grell blew him a kiss, "Right away, my cold prince."

~The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading and for the reviews, if you enjoyed it, keep an eye out for the sequel.
> 
> XD. Eric's line, "Show him what he do with that stick of his" originally read something like, "I'll shove that stick far up his ass and wave him around with it," but the images that put in my head were too silly. Cracks me up. XD

**Author's Note:**

> What's in the box?


End file.
